iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Moraq
Great Moraq is an island that is used to define the join between the western Summer Sea and the eastern Jade Sea. It is the largest island in the Known World. Geography West of Great Moraq are Vahar and Lesser Moraq, while to the south is the Isle of Elephants, as well as several smaller islands. East of the great island is the Isle of Whips and, in the Jade Gates to the north, is Qal. Across the Jade Gates is Qarth in southern Essos. The northern half of Great Moraq is a mixture of plains, hills, and small forests, while the southern half of the island is densely forested. The city of Faros is situated at the mouth of a river on the northern stretch of its western coast. At the southern point of Great Moraq is the city of Port Moraq on the Cinnamon Straits. Elephants and camels were used as one of the transportations of the island. Cities There are two major cities upon the island of Great Moraq, as well as innumerable minor fishing towns and villages. * Faros - Famous throughout the Known World for the worship of a deity called the Stone Cow by visitors to the isle, the people of Faros centre much of their lives around servitude to the towering statue found at the centre of the town. Offerings of fish, spices and gold are given each day at sunrise, and again at sunset, the services led by priests clad in tunics and cloaks of slate-grey fabric. As long as respect is upheld, any and all are welcome to attend the offering ceremonies, or place items of their own before the statue. * Port Moraq - A popular stopping point for merchants returning from the isles and nations of the Jade Sea, their ships heavy with spices, exotic wood and gemstones, the city of Port Moraq is found on the southern side of the isle. The first colonisers of the area cleared away the thick forest to the north, and continue to do to this day as expansion north continues. Most of the city, subsequently, is constructed of timber rather than stone, from the wharves and jetties to the walls that surround its territory. History Great Moraq was once conquered by Jar Joq, one of the sea-green god-emperors of Yi Ti. Because of the prevailing winds, the eastern shore of Great Moraq is lightly settled and rarely visited. The western shore is more populous and is connected with the Jade Sea trade routes. Recent History The power of the city of Qarth has grown over the past century, with the Pureborn wishing to further assert their greatness compared to the the developing powers in the west, in particular the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, and the Volantenes' expansion of territory towards the Dothraki Sea and Valyria. The Qartheen now control Great Moraq and many of the surrounding isles, putting them in direct conflict with their neighbours, Yi Ti. As a result, Qartheen galleys now patrol both the Jade Gates to the north via the port-city of Qal, and the Cinnamon Straits between Great Moraq and Sothoryos, meaning all trade seeking the Far East is at risk of being stopped by the naval power of the Pureborn. Category:Island Category:Jade Sea Category:Essos Category:Qarth